


Falling Like Snow

by Smile_Edgeworth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexuality, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe Exchange, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Edgeworth/pseuds/Smile_Edgeworth
Summary: Damian had to move in another country to marry King Ivan. In that country, men can get pregnant."This is for the prophecy," Damian tells himself.But after thinking so much about the nights he spent with his husband, he's not sure anymore.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Pining Pregnant King/His Arranged Marriage Husband Who Just Caught Feelings (M/M)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Falling Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



There were things Damian didn’t understand about that country.

All the years spent in the battlefield couldn’t teach him how to live in a foreign castle. Like every other time he spotted a group of noble magicians walking through the lavish corridors, he thought that he didn’t belong to the place where he had moved in.

 _It doesn’t matter_ , he told himself. _This is for the prophecy._

He reached the garden where he used to train with his sword. After weeks of sunny days, he was surprised to see the sky covered in clouds. _So it happens here too._ Damian smiled. Finally, the atmosphere felt familiar.

While he was raising his hilt to attack an imaginary enemy, he heard a few people in the distance running inside. He couldn’t understand everything they were saying in their language, but he was sure he recognized the word ‘snow’.

He suppressed a laugh, lifting his head. _If these tiny things are what they call ‘snow’, I suppose none of them would survive more than one day in the mountains._

He shook his head, trying not to think about home. This was the place he belonged to now.

  
  


-

  
  


There were things Damian didn’t understand about magic.

For example, how could a man get pregnant? In his home country, everything was simple: boys liked girls, girls liked boys, men married women, and women had children.

Sitting in the royal library, Damian tried to read a page from the book he had opened; its alphabet was still hard to understand for a foreigner like him. Based on the illustrations, it looked like a fairy tale, not so different from the ones he used to read when he was little. There was a knight fighting a dragon to save someone in danger. As a warrior, Damian had fought similar creatures for the same reason in the past. However, in this tale the person in danger wasn’t the usual damsel in distress, but a young man.

Damian turned the page. At the end of the story, there was a picture of the two male characters next to each other, both wearing a crown, a child in the knight’s arms. They looked happy.

_This is how things will be soon for me. Well, except for the happy part._

Damian sighed. To be fair, his arranged marriage wasn’t as bad as he had expected. All things considered, King Ivan was a kind person, and the only one who spoke Damian’s native language when they were together; it made him feel welcome in a country that considered him as cold as the mountains where he came from.

  
  


_“Is this your first time?”_

  
  


Damian frowned, thinking about the question the King had asked him during their wedding night. What a foolish assumption. Damian wasn’t an adolescent, of course he had plenty of experience in sex!

  
  


_King Ivan chuckled. “I meant with another man.”_

  
  


_Oh._ Damian felt embarrassed at that memory. Yes, he had never slept with a man before. Why would he? He liked women. He had no doubt about it.

He stared at the snow out of the window, trying not to think about how good the last nights of his life had felt.

  
  


_“Don’t worry, Damian. I’ll guide you.”_

_“I’m not worried.”_

_“Then why aren’t you moving?”_

_“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“I was right about you. Everyone thinks you’re cold, but inside your icy barrier, you’re a real gentleman.”_

  
  


Damian remembered King Ivan’s lips, his louder moans, how tight he was inside.

He shook his head. It was a new experience for him, but that didn’t mean he was suddenly attracted to men.

… _Right?_

  
  


_-_

  
  


There were things Damian didn’t understand about the king.

“Oh, you’re here. I’ve looked for you everywhere.” That evening, the monarch entered the library and sat next to him.

“My apologies, Your Majesty. I should have informed you.”

King Ivan smiled. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me everything. What are you reading?” He looked at the book on the table. “I didn’t know you liked fairy tales. You’re the type of man who trains all day.”

Damian met his eyes. “A human body has its limits. Training without proper breaks is useless.”

“I see.” Despite the large and empty table, King Ivan moved closer to the other man. “Damian, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Damian tensed; he tried to look calm. “What is it?” He already suspected the answer to his question.

“The magicians confirmed.” The king smiled again. “I’m pregnant.”

Damian was glad there was nobody else around. Even if they weren’t talking in that country’s language, he wasn’t sure it was the right time to let someone else hear about the news.

More than anything, Damian was surprised by his own reaction. He smiled back. He felt his chest warm. He felt content. “I’m glad, Your Majesty.”

“Call me Ivan. Please.”

“I…” _What is this feeling?_

“At least when we’re alone. I’m not the king now. I’m your husband.”

Damian wasn’t sure he understood, but he nodded. “As you wish, Your Ma–” He stopped. “Ivan.”

The king’s happy face made that word worth it. “We’re going to be fathers.” Ivan raised his hand and placed it on Damian’s. “And someday, our child will defeat the Demon.”

“Yes.” _This is for the prophecy._

Ivan squeezed his spouse’s hand. Damian wondered if the prophecy was the king’s only thought as well. Because it was Damian’s only thought… right?

“Let’s go to bed,” Ivan said.

“All right.”

They stood up and left the royal library together. Side by side, they reached the last floor of the castle.

Damian’s private rooms were right in front of Ivan’s. Damian stopped close to his own door. “We’ll see each other tomorrow. Good night.”

“What? Wait.” Ivan blinked. “I thought…”

Damian raised an eyebrow, confused. _Does he expect me to sleep with him_ _again_ _? No, it can’t be._ His duty was over, and if the king wanted to have sex for pleasure, he could have anyone better than him. As far as Damian knew, experienced male prostitutes were rather common. “You said you’re pregnant,” he said, because that should have explained everything.

“Yes, I am.”

“So there’s nothing more I can do, I suppose. Don’t worry, you don’t have to share your bed with me anymore.” _I’m sure he’s relieved._ _After all, he knows I’m not the best lover for him. I don’t even like men… right?_

For a moment, the king stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Then he lowered his gaze. “I see.” He walked towards his rooms. “Good night, Damian.”

  
  


-

  
  


There were things Damian didn’t understand about himself.

He should have been happy. Every day, King Ivan helped him to learn his language. They spent hours in the royal library, just the two of them, studying. They chatted together. They laughed together. And according to the magicians, their child was growing healthy inside the king.

“What’s wrong?” Ivan asked one evening.

Spring was close, but it was still snowing outside. The two husbands were sitting together in front of the fireplace, a fairy tale book opened on Damian’s lap.

“Nothing.”

“You look pensive.”

“It must be your imagination, Your Majesty.”

Ivan sighed, his hand caressing his own belly. “Damian,” he said. His tone was serious. He kept his eyes on the fire. “I’m sorry. I know I can’t be for you what you are for me, but I was hoping… I thought that if I couldn’t have your heart, I could at least have your trust.”

Damian’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Ivan smiled, but there wasn’t happiness on his face. “You know, there are things not even a king can have.” He looked at his small bump. “Don’t worry, I understand. It’s not your fault. Since I’m not a woman, you can’t love me the way I love you.”

Damian didn’t know what to say. He could only stare at his husband.

“I’m sorry,” Ivan said again, and he placed his hand on Damian’s. “This might be repugnant to you, but I treasure the memories of our nights together. When our marriage was arranged, before I met you, I was a little worried. But you’ve always been such a gentleman. I never felt pain, only pleasure.” He smiled again, the fire lighting his eyes. “I’m so happy it was you.”

“I thought you didn’t like sleeping with me.” Finally, Damian was able to speak. “I’m not as experienced as your previous lovers.”

“It has never mattered to me.”

“I, well…” Damian swallowed. “It wasn’t repugnant! Quite the opposite. You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about our nights together.”

The king blinked. “What?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t, and I feel so foolish. I don’t get it! I like women, I know I do, but… I don’t really care what you are.” His voice was a whisper. “I want you, Ivan.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “You wanted to know what’s wrong with me tonight? Well, this is the truth. I was thinking that your friendship is wonderful, but I wanted to… I want to…”

The book fell from Damian’s lap as Ivan moved on top of him. “Anything,” the king whispered in his ear. “Anything you want. Please, do it.”

  
  


-

  
  


There were things Damian didn’t understand about falling in love.

How he could stare at the naked body next to him, caressing the belly that was growing every day, and feel that he was home.

He looked outside the window. Light snow was falling from the sky.

He smiled.

Maybe, sometimes, there were things he didn’t need to understand.


End file.
